The Love of a Werewolf
by miss moofy
Summary: Your basic Quil and Claire love story. A bunch of fluff and what not. I suck at summaries sorry. Rated T for language and rating is subject to change to M in the future, there may be lemons, I'm not sure yet!
1. Kiss Kiss

The Love of a Werewolf

_**The characters in this story belong the ever so rad, Stephenie Mayer! Sadly I don't own anything more than the words I'm writing now, except for Nicole. I couldn't remember if Claire had a sister so I gave her one! XD**_

"Claire! Wake up! If you don't hurry we are going to be late to school!"

That was of coarse my exceedingly preppy, overly eccentric, older, more beautiful sister.

Uhg I absolutely hated school, especially the first day. Today I was officially a freshman.

_Great an entire year being known as a fish, yay me!_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

Groaning loudly I pulled myself out of bed and went to dig through my closet looking for clothes to wear.

I settled for some fitted skinny jeans, my vans and layered a lacy tank top with a purple, very low-cut, long sleeved shirt.

It fit very nicely along my curves, because of this I knew Quil wouldn't approve.

He had always been over protective with me.

Ever since I can remember Quil has been there for me when my father wasn't.

He was without a doubt my best friend. I was actually hoping to catch a ride with him this morning, that's why I slept in.

I knew my sister would get tired of waiting for me and Quil came over to check on my mom every morning my dad was out of town.

My dad is always away on business.

My mom used to move around with him until my sister was born.

Now we stay in the little town of La Push in Washington, while my dad travels to nearby cities.

He comes by often but it's not the same as actually having a father at home with you.

I would say that that is what Quil is to me, but that would be a lie.

Lately I have been aching to see him.

My heart races and I forget to breathe when ever I see him.

My sister is also interested.

She is older and prettier than me so if Quil is interested in one of us, it is most definitely her.

I'm not nearly good enough for him, but I can still wish.

I was in the process of bushing my teeth when my sister Nicole ran into the bathroom!

"We need to leave, NOW!"

I sighed in an exasperated way.

"I'm not ready yet! You just go, I know you like to get to school early, I'll walk or catch a ride."

With that she sprinted from the room yelling over her shoulder, "Thanks Claire, see you at school!"

Then she was out the door.

I was doing my hair when Quil came over, his best friend Embry was with him.

I loved this guy (not in the same way I loved Quil) he was hilarious!

They were already graduated and roomed together in a small house quite close to my Uncle Sam and my Aunt Emily.

I heard them talking to my mom, that's when I decided to leave the bathroom.

I walked out with my hair in my hand, about to put it up in a pony tale, to say hello.

I quickly put it up then said, "Hey Quil, hey Embry!"

Quil was bent over tying his shoe.

I took that opportunity to throw my arms around his neck.

(I knew I wouldn't be able to reach once he stood up. I don't know what it is but he and his little gang of people, including my uncle, were extremely tall.)

He laughed loudly and hugged me back.

"Hey Clair-bear!"

(That's been his nickname for me since I could remember.)

His body was always so warm.

I loved the feeling of his arms around me; it made me feel so secure.

He let me go with a huge grin spread across his face.

Then it was Embry's turn.

He ran over to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Hey fish!" he said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha real funny!" was my reply.

"Yup" he said, "sure was." With that he released me.

Then I turned to Quil "Hey Quil can I catch a ride to school?" I asked.

"Sure, actually we need to leave so you can get there on time, let's go Embry."

We walked out the door and piled into Quills truck then he turned to me seriously

"What the hell do you think you're wearing? That is entirely too low cut!"

I laughed to myself, silly Quil.

"That's why I'm wearing a shirt under it, by the way, I like this shirt!" I shot back defensively.

"Yeah and hormonal teenage boys are gonna love staring at your chest in it! I don't want to see you wearing that shirt again!"

Fine he wanted to be like that, "Well next time I wear it, I'll make sure I don't run into you!"

That was the wrong thing to say. It really pissed him off!

"CLAIRE!! I'm serious! You can't go around dressed like that, it's so…_exposing!!"_

I laughed in my head and replied in a bored rehearsed voice

"You're absolutely right Quil! I don't know what I was thinking. I will never wear anything this revealing for as long as I live!"

By the end of my façade, Embry was practically in tears he was laughing so hard.

Quil however didn't find it that amusing.

"Claire I'm serious, no boy should be looking at you that way!"

That's when Embery started coughing and his coughs sounded suspiciously like "except you."

Me saying I was confused would be and understatement!

I loved these boys but sometimes I feel like the whole group was keeping a huge secret from me…is that strange?

When we finally arrived at the school, I hopped out of the truck and walked around to Quil's window.

"Quil, are you gonna be here to pick me up when I get out?"

I had to ask that question, Quil always came to pick me up after school in elementary school and junior high.

His face immediately shifted, I knew what the answer would be before he even opened his mouth.

"Ummmm well ya see kiddo, I have to meet up with Sam after I get off work and I don't know how long the meeting will last so Emily offered to come get you but don't worry this is just a one time thing o-kay?"

I completely understood. I know first hand how my uncle can be.

"Yeah its cool, did you tell her what time I get out?"

Quil responded better to this question than I expected

"Sure did. I also told her it would take you about 10 minuets to remember where you locker is and about 15 minuets until you found your way outside with all your stuff.

I also told her that you will most likely forget something and have to go back in side.

I advised her to bring a book to help pass the time!"

By that time Quil was grinning like a mad man so I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"OUCH!! Quil you have hard arms!"

(I really didn't think it would hurt me so much to hit him.)

After that he and Embry both exploded with laughter at my expense.

I couldn't help but join in. "You know me so well!" I said grinning.

"As much as I would love for you to stay out here with us C, you need to get inside before the bell rings."

With that Quil hugged me through the window and headed in side.

I made to my home room class just as the tardy bell was ringing, exactly 8:00.

As always each class started with the teacher introducing his or herself then reading out about a millions rules and regulations.

I was beyond ecstatic when the final bell rang at 4:00.

As Quil predicted it took me a while to find my locker and find my way outside.

I almost immediately spotted Emily driving Quil's truck.

He probably let her take it so I could find her easier.

He was so sweet!

That's why I loved him so much: I just hoped that one day he would love me as much.

With those final thoughts I hopped into the truck and greeted my aunt.

"Hey Aunt Emily!" I said to her with a smile on my face.

I loved my aunt so much; even with the scars covering half of her face she was still beautiful.

"Why hello there Miss Claire, how was your fist day of high school?" she asked.

"Boring all we did was sit and listen to stupid rules all day!"

She sympathized with me.

"How about we go back to my house, the whole pack is over there most of them just got off patrol and I made cookies!"

She always knew how to make people feel better, I swear to you her food is like magic!

"Well" I said "we better hurry before the boys eat them all."

At that we both laughed.

If you have never seen a werewolf eat you wouldn't understand how much food those boys could put away, in so little time too!

It only took about 10 minuets to get to the house she and my Uncle Sam lived in together with their small son Sammie.

The three of them were a picture perfect family…except for the whole werewolf thing.

When I stepped through the door I could hardly believe how hot it was.

Though I guess I should be used to their raging body temperatures by now.

Everyone was in the living room I noted, except Quil and Uncle Sam.

I wondered what they were talking about until I came up to Leah.

"Ooooh sexy mama!! I can't believe Quil let you go to school lookin' like that!!" Leah almost shouted.

Of course everyone's head had to snap in our direction.

Before I knew it they boys were teasin' me like crazy and wolf whistling, which I found quit ironic.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong, warm arms encircle me from behind, Quil!

"I don't believe it" he said jokingly "are you boys hittin on my Claire-bear?" he finished with a laugh.

"Yeah Leah, I can't believe I did either…I tried really hard to get her to change but it's not like Embry helped me at all, he just made smart ass comments!"

With that Quil popped him on the back of the head playfully.

"Awwwwww man Quil that's not fair," Embry whined "You know I can't hit you with your meat shield in front of you." He said, referring to me.

I noticed Kim in the corner of the room reading a book, who reads anymore?

With that thought in mind I walked up to her.

"Kim!! Babe!! Long time no see." It made her laugh

"Claire!! Darlin'!! How have you been?"

We kissed each other's cheeks like they do in the old movies, then started laughing hysterically.

"Kim, who reads anymore?" I asked her

"Well Claire, nurses who have a test coming up do, silly girl."

With that I turned to Jared

"I must say, your girl sure has devotion"

He only smiled and wrapped his arms around her like Quil was just doing to me.

That's when I noticed Quil was once again absent from the living room.

Where did that boy run off to now?

I exited the room unnoticed and went up to Uncle Sam's home office, figuring that's where he would be.

I was right.

I got up to the door and I heard their angry voices yelling

"Sam, she's only 15! I'm not ready to tell her yet! I just need more time, please!"

What was he talking about, I wondered

"Quil, how much more time do you need, you won't stay 16 forever!"

"But what if she doesn't feel that way about me?"

"Are you thick Quil? Do you not see the way she looks at you? Every one see's it except you!"

"What if she doesn't accept me? What if it's all too much for her to handle?

"Look how easily she took you being a werewolf? I don't think she's going to run screaming if you tell her you love her"

I couldn't take it anymore.

Where they talking about her?

Did Quil really love her?

I ran back down stairs and went to find Aunt Emily.

She was in her bedroom folding laundry.

I knocked quietly on the door frame.

"Yes Claire, what is it?" She asked kindly

"I need to talk to you…It's about Quil."

She immediately stopped what she was doing and sat on her bed

She patted the spot next to her, beckoning me to sit next to her.

"Close the door behind you please"

I did as I was asked and took the seat next to her

"Claire I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you but I'll try my hardest to help you."

"Aunt Emily, I think I love Quil."


	2. Confessions

_**AN: I got a BUNCH of great responses to my 1**__**st**** chappie! I was really pleased because this is my first fic. I really appreciate all of the support I'm getting from my readers!! I love you mucho grande! (Yes I love you guys very big!) BTW I don't own twilight or recognizable characters. -Miss Moofy- **_

"_Aunt Emily, I think I love Quil."_

She didn't freak out like I expected her to.

I guess when you're around werewolves all day you're used to a lot of shock.

Very coolly she replied "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I can't tell him! Besides I herd him talking with Uncle Sam and I think it was about me."

"Claire Melissa Young it is impolite to eaves drop!" she reprimanded.

"What did he say?" she asked curiously.

"Well," I began somewhat unsure "Quil said that he wasn't ready and needed more time."

I looked up at my aunt, hoping to see some sort of answer, to all the questions running through me head, in her deep brown eyes.

No such luck, so I continued.

"Uncle Sam said something about not staying 16 forever."

There was still no response from Emily.

"Quil's worried about her not feeling the same way…who is he talking about?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this Claire. Your uncle told me not to, so naturally I'm not going to listen to him and tell you anyways." she said with a coy smile on her lips.

"Quil was talking about you silly. It's time you learned about imprinting."

I could tell the story she was about to tell would be VERY important, so I listened intently.

"When a werewolf imprints, basically it means that he (or she in Leah's case) has found the person they were meant to spend the rest of their life with."

"Wait," I interrupted her "Are you and Uncle Sam imprints?"

A smile lit up her beautiful face.

"As a matter of fact Claire, we are."

"So are you telling me that Quil imprinted on me?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes Claire that is exactly what I'm saying. It seems though, that Quil is too scared to tell you how he feels, so it's up to you to make the first move."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I was SO utterly confused.

"Firstly you need to tell him how you feel, then maybe he'll open up to you and admit how he really feels."

With that she stood up from the bed and continued what she was doing before I came to talk to her.

I took that as my cue to leave.

As I was walking out the door I heard Emily talking.

"Don't tell your Uncle about our conversation." she said with a wink.

As I walked down the hall I was started thinking about this morning.

Embry's cough had sounded strangely like "except you."

Was this what everyone had been keeping from me?

I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going so it shouldn't have been surprised when I ran straight into someone.

Funnily enough it happened to be Quil.

We look at each other for a second then at the same time said to each other, "Hey, I need to talk to you."

I could tell that he was nervous because he kept popping his over-sized knuckles.

We walked outside and got a good distance away from the house before he turned around to look at me.

It was now or never, I had to tell him.

"Quil," I started nervously, but before I could continue he cut me off.

"Claire, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you since you turned 15,"

He paused to take a breath and I could practically see the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Quil was never nervous, this is seriously weird.

He tried again, "Claire, I love you."

Even though I knew he did because of Emily's story, I loved the way it sounded when he said it.

"Quil, I love you to."

Before I could even blink Quil's mouth was on mine.

His lips were surprisingly soft and like the rest on his body very warm.

Without even thinking I put my arms around his neck and I could feel his hands on the small of my back and on my hips.

The kiss was gentle and sweet but there was a passion there that I had never felt before for any boy I had ever kissed.

All too soon he pulled away from me with a serious look on his face.

"Claire I need to tell you about imprinting. I know Emily tried to explain it but her explanation was very basic."

At that all of my attention was focused solely on Quil.

He told me about how he imprinted on me when I was 2 and how since werewolves didn't age that he was technically still 16 but in real life he was actually 29.

He said that the love he felt with me was never romantic until I turned 15, then things started t change for him and apparently me as well.

Apparently there are stages father, brother, best friend, boyfriend and lastly husband.

Thinking about all this was too unbelievable.

I was way to young to get married and Quil was way older than me, was this even going to work?

NO! I couldn't think like that, of course it was going to.

I loved Quil and he loved me, that would be enough…I hoped.

_**AN: yes I know it's a lot shorter than the last chappie but I needed them to confess their love to each other before things could get interesting!! BTW the next chapter will be when Claire is 16. It will be right after her birthday.**_


	3. Congratulations, I hate you

_**AN: Now for the fun stuff! And again I don't own the twilight series or any recognizable characters…actually so far I only own Nicole and Sammie. -Miss Moofy-**_

_I loved Quil and he loved me, that would be enough…I hoped._

"Quil!!" I whined, grabbing his hands and making a puppy dog face I knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine!" he said exasperatedly giving up, "You can drive."

I kissed him sweetly before trading spots with him.

For some reason he didn't like me driving even though I've has my license for almost 3 months now.

"I swear Claire, you're gonna be the death of me," he teased with a smile.

MY smile.

I was the only one who could get him to smile like that.

It was my favorite, slightly crooked showing, off his perfect teeth just enough.

Before I could drive I needed music.

I turned the station to a soft rock/country station.

Quil refused to let me listen to any loud music while I was driving, I could live with that.

I backed out of my driveway with ease and took off down the street heading towards the car garage Jake, Embry and Quil owned

Fixing cars and bikes was one of the few things these boys did well.

It's almost like it comes naturally to them.

I was so lost I though that I almost didn't hear Quil singing along to the radio.

"Just to see you smile, I'd do anything, that you wanted me to. When all is said and done, I never count the cost, it's worth all that's lost, just to see you smile."

Quil was really into country and this was one of his favorite songs to sing to me.

He had a gorgeous voice; it made me shiver listening to him sing.

Before long we made it to the garage and, sure as rain as in La Push, there was Jake and Embry working on the latest project, my car.

It was a 1966 corvette.

She wasn't in such great condition…yet.

I had faith in the boys and knew that she would be up and running in no time at all.

All she needed was a few repairs and a new paint job.

I stepped out of the car was immediately stopped by Embry and Jake.

"Claire you HAVE to join us tonight, its foreign horror movie night and we need you to watch them with us." Jake said

Well that was pretty random.

"And why do you guys need me to be their? And why foreign?" I asked slightly confused

Embry answered this "You need to be there because I will be there and foreign because they suck major ass in English. DUH!!"

Like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

It was Quil's turn to put in his 2 cents.

"You don't have to go but I will be there if that makes you feel any better. Oh, and Embry's right, the movies are so much better when they aren't in English."

Sometimes I wonder about their mental health.

Foreign horror Movies?

They can't be serious.

It turns out that they were.

When Quil and I showed up the first movie was just starting and I could here the actors and actresses speaking what sounded like Japanese.

Of course they cheated by putting English subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

The first movie was scary as shit.

I was jumping and screaming through most of it.

Jake and Embry would snigger loudly every time I would do either.

The second movies was a lot better, Quil told me when to cover my eyes so I didn't scream…as much.

I spent the whole night practically in Quil's lap with my head buried in his chest.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I felt myself being lowered onto a bed.

I opened my eyes to see Quil was placing me gently into his bed.

Wait…WTF??

Wasn't my mom wondering where I was?

Unfortunately I slipped into unconsciousness before I could ask Quil.

Just before I was completely out felt him kiss my forehead tenderly.

"I love you Claire," he whispered lovingly into my ear.

That was the last thing I remembered before I slipped off to dream land.

I woke up the next morning incredibly hot but also extremely comfortable curled up in Quil's arms.

I turned over to look at him only to find that he was still deeply asleep.

As carefully and quietly as I could, I detached myself from his warm embrace and got out of his bed.

I tip-toed through the hallway and made my way to the living room to get my cell phone.

I found it lying right where I left it the previous night, on the arm of the couch.

As I was about to pick it up, it was snatched away by a huge, dark arm.

The arm turned out to belong to none other than Embry.

Go figure, right?

"Why Miss Claire, I'm afraid I can't allow you to use your cellular device at this moment in time."

"And why not?" I asked irritated.

He looked around nervously, as if he was expecting someone to walk through the door and rescue him from telling me.

"Well ya see, what had happened was," he started nervously, "me and Jake thought it would be funny if -"

I cut him off harshly

"What the fuck did you and Jake do to my cell phone?"

With that I snatched my phone from his large hands, only to find that the battery had died.

I decided to mess with the boys a bit, that's what they get for the horror movies.

"Embry! What the hell?" I screamed "Why won't my phone turn on?"

Embry looked like he was about to pee his pants, he was so scared.

"What were you and Jake thinking?"

"We were just messing with it and all of a sudden it just turned off," he tried to explain.

"I really don't know what we did!" he franticly promised me.

I couldn't hold my face any longer, I burst out laughing.

"It's o-kay Embry, my battery just died. I'll plug it in when I get home and it'll be good as new."

Were these boys really this technologically impaired?

I was so caught up in laughing that I didn't hear Jake sneak up behind me.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was lying on the couch and the two idiots were tickling me mercilessly.

"Now Claire, that wasn't really nice what you did to my best buddy," laughed Jake.

"Yeah Claire," Embry said "this is your Punishment"

I was almost to the point of not being able to breathe when the love of my life came to rescue me…or so I thought.

I saw Quil walk through the door way with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Boys, what are you doing to my Claire?"

Jake and Embry ceased their torture upon me at once, thinking they were in huge trouble, until Quil finished what he was saying.

"I'm the only one allowed to tickle Claire!"

With that he ran over to where I was and started tickling me like Jake and Embry just were.

"Quil!" I said between laughs, "Please stop, it tickles!"

Of course he couldn't say no to me, so almost instantly he stopped.

But that doesn't mean the three of them stopped laughing at me.

Apparently the site of me being tickled to death was funny.

I knew how to distract them though, "who's hungry? I'll make breakfast."

"Oooooooh Claire make pancakes!" Embry said excitedly

"Do you want chocolate chips in them?" I asked

"YES!! Oh my god I love when you make your chocolate chip pancakes!"

Sometimes he was just like a little kid.

I went to the kitchen and started cooking; I would have to make a bunch of food for these boys.

I stuck my ipod in my ears and hit shuffle.

I started singing to the first song that came on.

"Gary is getting drunk to forget Sarah.

Sarah is stealing money from her parents.

Aaron's lying straight to Jon,

About Megan and the things that went on.

Jessica is a gossip, Laura is a slut.

Derrick hits Bridget, Ben deals drugs.

Seth spends all his money gambling.

Joey stopped praying it's all the same."

I loved that song for some reason; even though it wasn't exact a happy song.

Before I knew it, I had a stack of about 50 chocolate chip pancakes on the plate next to me.

I decided to start on the other foods.

I made scrambles eggs using 1 and a half dozen eggs, I full loaf of bread for toast and like a millions pieces of bacon.

I took me an hour to cook all the food and the guys inhaled it in like 10 minuets.

If I wasn't used to it back now it would be pretty damn weird to see.

After they has scarffed down all the food I made the wash the dishes while I called my mom.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number; I hope to god Quil had called her last night.

"Hello?" I heard her ask into the receiver.

"Hi mom!"

"Claire Melissa Young!" She shouted at me, "Where the hell are you? Why didn't you come home last night or at least call to tell me you weren't going to?"

I guess Quil hadn't called her last night.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I fell asleep at Quil's during the scary movie I was watching with Quil, Jake and Embry." I tried to explain.

"You spent the night with Quil?!" she screeched into my ear.

For some strange reason my mom didn't like Quil to much.

(Or any of the pack, including her sister.)

"This is the last straw Claire! You're spending the night with grown men, who knows what else you're doing!"

"Do you seriously have that little faith in me mom? Nothing happened! I accidentally fell asleep on the couch!" I shot back trying to defend myself.

"Ever since you started hanging around your aunt, uncle and all their friends more you've been slipping. Your grades aren't as high as they used to be and now you're acting reckless and I will not have that!"

Oh god here she goes again.

"MOM!! I'm making better grades than Nicole!! She is failing 4 classes and your gonna rag on me? And please tell me how I'm being reckless."

By this time we were both shouting at each other over the phone.

I knew the guys could hear every word but I was glad they were keeping their distance.

"Claire!! Do not, I repeat do not speak to me like that. I want you home NOW!!"

With that she hung up.

I don't think I had ever been as pissed off at my mom as I was then.

She had no right to do what she did, to say the things she said.

I was not going to go home.

Well, yes I was; I would go home and pack then I would leave but to where I didn't know.

_**AN: Yes Miss Claire is intending to runaway. The 1**__**st**__** song was **__**Just to see You Smile **__**by Tim McGraw and the 2**__**nd**__** was **__**Listening to Freddie Mercury**__** by Emery.**_


	4. Business before love

_**AN: O-kay this will be four chapters in 2 days. I'm trying my hardest to get them out to you guys. Again thanks for all the support I really appreciate it. -Miss Moofy-**_

_Well, yes I was; I would go home and pack then I would leave but to where I didn't know._

I convinced Quil to drive me to my house; I told him I didn't want to face my mother alone.

I told him to stay out in the car and I would come get him if it got to bad.

Lying to Quil was horrible; I felt really bad about it but it was something that has to be done.

He would never agree to help me run away.

I walked up the front walk, so Quil would thing I was going through the front door, and then slipped around to the back door.

It was unlocked; I guess luck was on my side.

I quietly entered the house a silently flew up the stairs.

As quickly as I could, I packed as many of my things as I could (clothes, toothbrush, wallet, ect.) into my black duffle bag and threw it out my bedroom window.

I wrote a note to my mom telling her I was sick of her bull shit and that I was leaving; signing it I love you, Claire.

I plugged my phone in long enough to make a quick phone call to my best friend Wendy.

"Hey Wendy I need you to do me a HUGE favor."

"Anything C! What do you need?"

"I need you to let Quil think I'm staying at your house for a couple days"

I'm pretty sure she was confused but she agreed anyways when I told her I would explain when I got to her house.

I walked down stairs and placed the note on the front of the refrigerator, with a yellow flower magnet, before walking out the back door.

Picking up my duffle, I eased my way to the front door (I'm so glad dad decided to have the privacy bushes planted in front of the porch) and walked back to Quil's car.

He looked really confused when I walk up with my duffle bag slung over my shoulder.

It was time to lie to Quil yet again.

"My mom and I decided it was best I we spent a few days apart to chill out, so I'm staying with Wendy for a while. Could you drop me off at her house?"

"Why Wendy?" he asked, "Why not stay with me?"

"Quil, me staying at your house last night is what all this is about! Do you think my mom would let me go back?"

He immediately saw my point and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm really sorry Claire-bear; I should have called your mom last night and told you what had happened."

Why the hell was he sorry that my mom was a bitch?

"Oh no Quil! Don't you dare apologize!" I almost shouted at him, "This is my mom's fault, not yours!"

He didn't say anything after that, he just drove me silently to Wendy's.

She was waiting for me on her front porch with a bag of jelly belly's beside her.

Before I got out of the car I turned to Quil.

"I love you! I'll call you later so keep your cell on you because I don't feel like calling your house and talking to Embry or Jake at the moment."

"Will do, I love you too Claire!" He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I savored that moment, knowing it would be a while before I saw him again…unless I could convince him to come with me.

Sadly I pulled away from him, grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

We exchanged I love you's once more before he drove away and I walked up to sit next to Wendy.

Let me just tell you, Wendy was a bitch!

She and I beat the shit out of each other on a daily basis, cussed each other out, made racial slurs but she was my best friend and she was the most supportive person I knew.

"Wendy," I started, grabbing a hand full of jelly belly's, "I'm running away."

She turned to look at me and in a serious tone that she doesn't often use asked, "Where are you panning on going?"

I told her the truth.

"I really don't know yet. I need to fully charge my cell phone, see how much money I have saved in my bank account, then go to the ATM and get it all out before I go anywhere."

"Claire why don't you just stay with me, you know my parents love you and don't mind."

"I can't, you know this is the first place my mom would look for me! Oh and you can't tell anyone I told you I was running away! I'll call you every night to tell you I'm o-kay."

She contemplated for a moment before saying, "Well come inside and charge your phone and what not before you hit the road."

God I loved Wendy!

I really don't know what I would do without her.

I walked inside and greeted her mom.

"Hello Miss Mama," I told her giving her a hug.

Miss Mama wasn't really her name but the name stuck to her so that's what she was called.

I walked into Wendy's room and plugged my phone in.

It should only take about an hour to charge, I thought to myself before catapulting onto her bed.

I practically lived here so I felt right at home.

I picked up here phone from beside her bed and called the bank.

It turns out I had a little over 300 dollars in my bank.

I was suddenly really glad I hadn't gone to the mall last weekend like I had planned to.

The time at I spent at Wendy's passed way too quickly for my liking and before I knew I knew it I was walking out the door with my stuff, headed towards the ATM.

It only took my like 10 minuets to walk there; La push really wasn't a big town at all.

I emptied my bank account then went to call Quil.

Before he even had time to say hello I was telling him all about my plan.

"Quil, I'm running away. I can't stand my mom anymore and I need to get out of here. Don't try to convince me to come back because it won't happen but I do want you to come with me."

He was silent for a long time before finally speaking, "I can't Claire."

"What? Why not?"

I was so utterly confused to why he would say that.

"Claire, what do you think people with start thinking if you and I both disappear? What do you think your mom will start telling everyone? Claire if I leave with you, the police would be all over my place and Emily's. If I leave, I would jeopardize the exposure of the pack, and I can't have that happen."

That's when I got really pissed, "So you're gonna choose the pack over me?"

"No Claire that's not it! If I'm with you and I morph when Sam is morphed, he will command me to bring you back."

"Well then don't morph!"

"If I quit morphing Claire, I will start aging again!"

How could I have forgotten about that?

"Claire please don't do this! I can't let you run away; I can't lose you!"

I could hear the sadness in his voice but my mind was made up.

"I'm sorry Quil," I whispered into the mouth piece before hanging up the payphone I was using.

I had to leave and fast before the pack started looking for me but where the hell was I going to go?


	5. Extraordinary girl

_**AN: I think I forgot to tell you guys that the title of each chapter is the name of a song, you should check those songs out b/c a few of them are some of my absolute favorites! Again I'd like to thank you all for the glorious support and I own nothing except Wendy, Sammie, and Nicole. -Miss Moofy-**_

_I had to leave and fast before the pack started looking for me but where the hell was I going to go?_

I was walking down the road; I figured if I could make it to forks then I'd be o-kay for the night.

The walk was longer than I thought it would be but I managed to make it before dark.

Not far into the small town I found a small inn; I figured I could room there for the night.

I walked in and rented a small room for a couple nights.

The kind looking old woman at the counter asked me only for my name before handing me a room key.

I couldn't tell her what my actual name was so I compromised.

Melissa Ateara was the name I gave her.

It was really only partly I lie; I knew I was going to marry Quil someday.

Of course all the rooms were outside so I hade to leave the warmth of the building and walk out, in the rain that had just started, to find the room with my number on it, 17

Ironically enough, that happened to be Quil's favorite number.

I missed him so much; I really wished he had come with me.

As soon as I got in the room, I locked the door and went to take a shower before I went to bed.

The bathroom was surprisingly clean so I didn't have a problem using it.

After my shower I was about to call Wendy and tell her I was fine, then I remembered the last episode of 'Without a Trace' that I had watched.

They always expect you to call so they can track you, well I wasn't about to let that happen.

I was going to send her a text instead.

I typed out a very short message telling her I was fine and what not.

God it was really lonely is this room all by myself.

I was about to fall into an uneasy sleep when I felt as if I was being watched.

For some strange reason though, I wasn't afraid, I felt really secure.

I felt safe.

It was a lot easier now to fall asleep.

That night I had a strange dream.

I dreamt that I was in the desert and it was blazing hot but for some reason, I embraced the heat; I wanted it to be there.

I wasn't sweating and I wasn't dehydrating at all; I was just sitting alone in the middle of a sandy, hot wasteland.

I woke up only to find that I WAS hot, very extremely hot.

I tried to get up from the bed only to find I was being held down my two arms.

My brain couldn't comprehend anything except for the fact that there was someone in the bed besides me.

I didn't think to look at who it was; my only thought was to scream.

I sucked in as much air as I could before letting out a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream.

Unfortunately as soon as I started screaming a large warm hand covered my face.

Wait…I know that hand…

"Quil!!" I screamed excitedly, "I thought you said you weren't gonna come with me!"

"Well I couldn't let you run off by yourself; who knows what kind of trouble you'd get yourself into."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as hard ad I could.

I didn't realize until right then how much I had actually missed him.

That's when something hit me.

"Quil, how did you get in here? I had the door locked?"

He smiled sheepishly at me, "Well I followed you here and as soon as you went to your room I went to the front desk and asked her about you, Melissa Ateara huh?

He flashed me my grin before continuing,

"She asked if you were my wife and I told her yes so she gave me an extra room key. I waited outside until I knew you were asleep before coming in."

I can't believe he would risk getting in trouble by Sam just to be with me!

"But what about what you said yesterday; about the police and what not?"

"I went to your mom and apparently she found you note and was freaking out. She told me to tell Sam to send the pack looking for you; she didn't want to involve the police just yet."

Wow, that was so unlike my mom.

"So I went to the woods and morphed, I told every one that was also morphed to tell Sam and I was gonna get a head start on finding you."

"Does Sam know you're with me?" I asked

"No, nobody does…yet! I'm going to morph and tell them that your o-kay and to stop looking for you but I'm not gonna tell them where you are and I'm not gonna make you go home until you're ready."

That's why I loved him so much, besides the whole meant to be together soul mate thing; he never pressures me to do something I'm not ready to do.

We stayed in bed until I heard Quil's stomach growl, 'time to feed the puppy' I though to myself.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and got myself ready for the day.

While I was doing that, Quil ran to the nearby woods and told the pack I was safe.

I was slipping my shoes on when he came back in.

"Claire, Sam told me that as long as I stay with you and that we don't DO anything that he is not going to order me to come back…yet. He wants me to convince you that you need to come home."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Sam said that?"

He nodded in response to my question.

"My Uncle Sam, Your pack leader, hard ass Sam, that Sam?"

He only laughed at my question before pulling one of his shirts out of my bag to change into.

He smiled at me before saying, "So you're the one who keeps stealing all my shirts."

It was true, I was always taking one of his shirts for one reason or another and I never felt like giving them back.

I had brought that one with me because it still smelled like him.

Quil had the unique odor to him; he naturally smelled good.

He had kind of a woodsy, spicy smell to him and I loved it.

He changed shirts, slipped on his shoes, then I let him use my tooth brush to rush his teeth.

Some people might find that weird but to me it was basically just like kissing.

We walked out of the tiny room hand in hand and walked down the street to a tiny little diner for breakfast.

We ate and laughed and reminisced for a while and I realized, this was the first time Quil and I had actually been alone.

There was always some member of the pack in hearing range making sure we didn't do anything naughty but now there was no one.

I pointed this out to Quil and he laughed before saying, "I'm pretty sure the pack is closer than you think. It wouldn't surprise me if they followed my scent here."

Uhg so much for alone!

After a while we decide to walk up to the park; after all it was such a beautiful day, slightly cloudy with no rain.

It took us a while to find the park since we weren't used to roaming around forks.

Once we found it, we plopped down in the grassy picnic area and looked for pictured in the clouds.

It was times like these when I wished I was old enough be with Quil without my mom and uncle getting in the way.

Aunt Emily was always so supportive.

Why couldn't Uncle Sam be?

And why did my mom care about me so much?

Nicole snuck out of her bedroom window almost every weekend and came home just before dawn completely trashed.

I know I wasn't the only one who heard her fall into her room in the mornings.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize it had started to rain until Quil stood up.

His sudden movement startled me.

We were sprinting for the inn when I noticed it wasn't a chilly rain at all, it was a warm spring rain.

I immediately ceased my running.

I began, fro lack of a better word, frolicking in the rain.

Quil started laughing at me but joined in, in my enjoyment.

Soon we were jumping in puddles and sliding along on the slick concrete.

I don't remember the last time I played out in the rain and I had forgotten how much fun it was to act to juvenile.

When we finally made it to the inn we were soaked to the bone.

The first thing I did was take a steaming hot shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom, all warm and clean, I noticed Quil sitting on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

I guess he didn't bring any extra clothes with him, stupid werewolf.

"Quil, why don't you call Jake or Embry up here to bring you clothes, so you'll have something to wear tomorrow." I suggested.

"I didn't bring my cell phone, I left it on my dresser when I went to morph."

Again I'll say it, stupid werewolf.

"Heads up," I called as I tossed him my cell.

He caught it with ease, flashed me a smile in thanks, then proceeded to call his house.

A few moments later there was a know on the door, Quil got up from the bed and answered to the door.

It was none other than Jacob Black.

"Hey kiddo, how's the whole runnin' away thing goin' for ya?" he asked in a teasing voice.

I chose to ignore the question.

Instead I walked outside to see that the sun was back out.

Geeze! Was mother nature having mood swings or what?

I was sitting outside the door on the ground while the boys chatted inside, when a pretty brunette girl walked out of the room next to mine.

She had a natural glow to her skin and she had cute little freckles on her nose.

Her hazel eyes seemed to shine with emotion, worry, stress, anticipation .

She has apparently wasn't the most graceful person because she missed the step down from the concrete to the asphalt and almost fell flat on her face.

In the process of tripping, she lost a shoe and dropped a bunch of papers.

I quickly ran to go help her.

I picked up the many papers she had dropped while she put her shoe back on.

She was very petite and had tiny hands and feet, she must have been about 25 by the look of her.

"Thank you so much..eh.."

"Claire"

"Oh, hi Claire, my name is Jade"

For some reason that name fit her perfectly.

"I can't believe I missed that step! I'm just so nervous. Today is my first actual court trial and I'm supposed to be defending a woman who supposedly stole her ex-husbands car and I don't even know why I'm telling you this!"

Man she really was stress out.

I tried my best to calm her down but nothing seemed to work.

It was then that I noticed a gash on her neck from where I'm guessing she hurt herself during her trip.

"Jade, why don't you come inside for a second and let me fix that gash on your neck."

She agreed and let me lead her into the little room.

As she was walking in, Jake was walking out.

As soon as he saw her, their eyes locked and Jake wasn't watching where he was going so he ended up running straight into the wall.

I heard Quil mutter the same word that was running through my mind, imprint.

_**AN: Yes Jake has finally found his match! She is a defending lawyer in case I didn't make that clear. Also she is from out of town that's why she's staying at the inn but more about that later.**_


	6. Moan

_**AN: Just to let every one know, I do not know where this story is going. I'm writing it as I go along and so far it's been working out great. If you have any ideas or suggestions, send them to me via PM or story review I don't care which. I now own 4 characters and that's all!! -Miss Moofy-**_

_I heard Quil mutter the same word that was running through my mind, imprint._

It didn't seem to affect Jake that he just ran into a wall; he just couldn't take his eyes off Jade.

He walked up to her after a moment and stuck out his hand, "Hi, my name's Jake."

Jade looked really surprised that he was talking to her and her cheeks tinted slightly pink.

She took his hand in her own, "I'm Jade."

For the longest time they didn't let go of each other's hand and just stood there staring in each other's eyes.

Suddenly Jade let out a small yelp, "I'm gonna be late!"

She grabbed a pen from her suit pocked and scribbled her number on Jake's hand.

Without another word, she high tailed it out of the room shouting behind her, "Bye Claire, bye Jake."

If Jake hadn't been so dazzled, I'm sure he would have run after her but instead he turned to me.

"Claire, oh my god I love you!" I was only slightly confused

"I love you too Jake, now why do you love me again?"

He laughed, "If you hadn't run away I would have never met Jade."

It was my turn to laugh this time, "Do you want to know some things about her?"

That was all it took.

Jake plopped down on the floor, like a little child waiting for story time.

"Well let's see." I started, "She is a lawyer, she works for the defense, and today is her first actual trial"

He looked like a kid in a candy store, with his eyes shining with excitement.

"Umm…when she gets nervous she doesn't really pay attention to what she's doing."

What else did I notice about her?

"She's a little taller than me, so I'm guessing she's about 5 foot 6."

"But she looked taller than that to me!" Jake interrupted.

"Well duh Einstein! She was wearing heels. I'm sorry to say Jake but that's all I really know about her but I can tell you that her emotion really shine through her eyes."

"She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! With the gray, and the green, and the blue, and the brown,"

He let out a wistful sigh.

Oh man he had it BAD!!

That night I decided it was time for me to go home.

I felt that I should let Jake stay there so he could be close to Jade.

(Besides I had already paid for the night.)

I knew first hand what it was like to be away from your imprint.

Just before dusk, I gathered all my things and Quil drove us to his house in Jake's car.

He dropped me off and gave me they key so I could get inside, then he went to g return Jake's car and run home.

I took a total of 10 minuets for him to do all this and then we were alone, again.

Embry was god knows where, doing god knows what and would be home god knows when.

I was going to use that to my advantage.

At the moment we were sitting on the couch watching the Brady Bunch reruns, I had my feet in his lap and he was gently rubbing my legs.

I slipped my feet out of his grasp and on to the floor.

I moved over to where I was sitting right next to him and placed my hand on his upper thigh.

Apparently he wasn't expecting that because he gave a slight yelp which he tried to cover with a cough.

I stared to slowly stroke his upper thigh and I saw his eyes go out of focus.

Even though he was looking at the TV, I knew he wasn't really watching it.

I could tell he was fighting to keep his breathing steady.

He was beyond distracted, so I stopped caressing his thigh and straddled him instead.

I started kissing his neck and up his jaw line.

I would tease him by getting close to his mouth but not kissing him.

Instead I would move down and start sucking on the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

I heard him moan my name softy

The effect I had on him was simply amazing.

Before I knew what happened he had changed out positions.

I was laying flat on the couch and Quil was holding himself over me.

He was supporting all of his weight but I could still feel his body pressed against mine.

Hungrily he kissed me; his tongue lightly skived across the bottom on my lips begging for entrance.

I gave it to him immediately and that's how Embry found us a few moments later.

He stepped into the room laughing and shouting playfully' "Hey you two, no sex on the couch!!"

Reluctantly we broke apart and righted ourselves.

Way to ruin the moment Embry.

It was quite apparent that Embry didn't care what he interrupted.

"Hey Kidd glad you decided to come back! Sam made us work like dogs trying to find you!"

I had to laugh at that, "Embry, you guys ARE a bunch of dogs!"

He pretended to look hurt for a second before changing topics.

"So what may I ask drove you to take such rash actions?"

He spoke really weird sometimes…am I the only one who noticed that?

I decided to answer honestly, "My mother. I couldn't handle her bull shit any more"

"Ah ah ah missy, watch your mouth!" He tried to reprimand me.

I just rolled my eyes and told him to shut the fuck up.

That gained a laugh from Quil and tickle from Embry.

In the end, Embry won; I got to the point where I could hardly breathe and caved.

"Alright, alright you win! I'll watch my mouth I promise!!"

That seemed to satisfy him and he quit tickling me.

He grabbed a giant bag of chips from the kitchen and came to sit next to on the couch so he could watch TV; needless to say 2 werewolves and me did not fit on that couch.

"God Claire!" whined Embry, "Move your fat ass over a bit!"

Rather than get tickled again I obliged and climbed into Quil's lap.

He wrapped his warm arms around me and I felt as if nothing bad could ever happen to me as long as he was always with me.

That's the though that lulled me to sleep in his arms.

I woke up then next morning completely alone in Quil's bed.

I heard angry voices shouting from the kitchen.

"She's only 16 and already you've got her in your bed! What the hell are you thinking?"

I knew that angry voice better than anyone, it was my mom!

"Michelle (her name) it's not like that between us! I love Claire so much and I know she is still so young! I would not ever put her in a compromising situation like that!"

Wow I don't think I've ever heard Quil so angry.

"I know she has her entire life before. I want her to finish high school and go to collage. I know the consequences of having a baby and I could never let that happen to her."

The sincerity of his words almost mad me wan to cry, apparently though, they weren't enough for my mom.

"Quil accidents happen. Inside your still a hormonal 16 year old boy. What happens in your will slips?"

Quil practically growled his next words, "That is never going to happen!"

"Well I'm sorry Quil, I seem to be having a bit of trouble believing you." my mother sneered.

"And I'll be damned if I ever let her see you again"

I heard her quick foot steps coming down the hall way.

I quickly got back under the covers and feigned sleep.

She obviously didn't care that I was sleeping because she came over to me and violently shook me by the shoulders.

"Claire, get up, we're leaving!" she said to me harshly before leaving the room.

I turned to Quil.

"You heard everything didn't you?" he asked quietly

I nodded my head

He kissed my gently on the for head before saying, "I love you Claire, don't worry about her, she'll come around eventually. I'll find away for us to be together."

With that he pushed me lightly out of his room to my waiting mother.

_**AN: How will the 2 handle separation? I'm not even sure yet. If you have any idea's for this fic send 'em to me! I'm going to work Jade in again soon so wait for it! **_


	7. Find a way

_**AN: I now own 5 characters, check it!! So Claire is about to basically be put on house arrest!! Sucks I know! Keep leavin me love!! -Miss Moofy-**_

_With that he pushed me lightly out of his room to my waiting mother._

I was angrier than I had ever been in my life!

How dare she do this to me?

Was she trying to make me run away again?

I stormed up the driveway and into my house all the way up to my room.

I threw my things on the ground and launched myself onto my bed.

My mom was going to come up here and talk to me; that's what she always did.

She thinks problems can always be solved if you talk them out.

Well she better get used to talking to the wall because I'm never speaking to her again!

As if on cue my mom walked through my door without knocking.

She sat down at the foot of my bed and started talking in a very business like tone.

"Claire, I understand that you are upset with me. You need to understand that I only do these things because I care about you. Why can't you be more responsible with yourself like Nicole is?"

That was the last straw.

"More like Nicole?" I screamed at her, "O-kay so tonight after you go to sleep, I'll dress like a stripper and sneak out my bedroom window to go get high and drunk. Oh and I supposed you want me to get knocked up by some stranger too!"

I could tell by the look on her face that none of the information I gave her was a surprise.

"This isn't even about responsibility! This is because of Quil! Admit it!"

She looked at me for a second before harshly explaining.

"Yes it is about Quil! You and my sister both fell for a couple of mutts and look how she turned out. Do you see the scars on her face? Sam did that to her because he lost control!"

So she hated werewolves, well if she thought she was scaring me be telling me this she was wrong.

I already knew what had happened and it wasn't nearly as bad as she made it out to be.

Sam was a young werewolf and didn't have himself under control but Quil's been a werewolf for 14 years and he knew how to keep control.

She laughed in my face when I told her this

"That's not even the point Claire! Your only 16 and he is 30. Your relationship is illegal! I can have that man thrown in prison. Don't make me have to do that Claire, keep your distance."

I knew the conversation was over.

She could have Quil incarcerated if he came anywhere near me.

So it was o-kay when he was my baby-sitter and when we were best friends but now all of a sudden she wanted him out of the picture?

I don't understand why she would do that.

The next few days sucked ass!

I wasn't allowed to leave the house by myself, all my calls were monitored to make sure I wasn't speaking to Quil, and my mom took my cell phone away.

It had been tree days since I had seen or even spoken to Quil and I spent most of my time moping on my bed in the dark trying to figure out a way to be able to see him.

I heard the phone ring from downstairs but didn't pay it any mind until my mom shouted up the stairs so me, "Claire, phone!"

Who the hell could that be?

I jumped off my bed and ran down stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire, it's Jeffrey!"

Jeff was the only gay guy I knew but if you look at him you can't tell he's not straight.

He didn't speak with a high-pitched girly voice and he didn't act feminine at all.

"Hey Jeffrey! What's up?"

"Well a bunch of people are meeting up at 1st beach and we want you to come!"

"Sounds great but my mom has me on house arrest. I'm not allowed to leave the house alone!"

I sighed and he laughed

"It's about Quil isn't it? Well how about I come pick you up and you can leave with me?"

"That sounds great, let me ask my mom." I put my hand over the receiver.

"Mom? Can Jeff come pick me up so we can go to first beach?"

She had been standing right next to me the whole time listening to me talk so it startled her when I was addressing her instead of Jeff.

"You're going to hang out with a boy other than Quil?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well not just me and Jeff, a bunch of people from school."

She thought hard for a second before saying, "O-kay but be home before dusk."

With that she walked out of the room.

I finished on the phone with Jeff and run upstairs to put on my bikini and some beach clothes before slipping on my flip flops and running down stairs to wait for Jeff.

He pulled up and honked his horn signaling me to come outside.

My mom made it to the door before me and pulled it open.

There was Jeff sitting, with the top open, in the cherry red convertible his dad bought him for his 16th birthday.

As soon as my mom was sure he wasn't Quil, she slipped my cell phone in my hand telling me to call her when I got to the beach.

I slipped it into my beach bag along with my towel and spare clothes before running out the door.

I didn't even stop the open the door of Jeff's car; I just jumped over the door and landed on the seat with a soft thump.

I remember when Jeff first got his car and taught me how to do that; the first time I tried I was so scared I was going to miss and break my neck.

It turns out I mastered the skill quite quickly.

"Hey Jeffery! Thanks for rescuing me!"

"Any time babe, any time." He flashed a smile before turning the radio on.

Jeff called every one babe; he's where I picked that up from.

If he doesn't call you babe it's because he calls you something else: doll, love, hun, darlin, or dear.

It was his thing. And it suited him.

We were at the beach in a matter of minuets so I whipped out my cell and called my mom.

I told her we had made it and I would call her when we left; she agreed and hung up.

I hung with my friends for a while before realizing; it really wasn't fun without Quil.

I guess Jeff sensed what was wrong because he reached into my bad, pulled out my phone and handed it to me, "Call him."

He gave me a wink and a smile before walking away.

Without hesitation I dialed his number, hoping to God he had his cell phone on him and that he wasn't on patrol.

I was filled with ecstasy when I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Quil!"

"Oh my God, Claire! How are you able to call me, I thought your mom took your cell away from you?" He asked me confused

"My mom let me leave the house to go to first beach with my friends but I didn't feel right being here without you. I want you to come down here."

"I'll be there in 2 seconds!"

I knew he was serious when he said that because those boys can really book it.

Just like he said, he was there in the blink of an eye and I was finally able to be with him.

Silently I broke away from the crowd of high schoolers and walked with Quil up the cliffs over looking the ocean.

It was late afternoon and really warm outside but I didn't object when Quil put his arm around me.

I welcomed his heat.

We sat side by side on the grass, with our hands entwined.

There were so many things that we could have done instead but right then I just wanted to be with him.

I was afraid that if I moved he would disappear; that this was just a dream and I would wake up alone without the love of my life.

I was going to take the most out of this time we had together.

"Quil," I whispered his name just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love you." I said before covering his lips with mine.

I kissed him with all the passion I had and tried to tell him without words just how much I truly loved him.

Our lips moved in synch with one another's; breaking apart only to breath.

I heard the sound of the waves slapping repeatedly against the rocks below us; I heard the sound of people from the party shouting and my cell phone ringing but none of that mattered.

All that mattered was that I was once again able to be with the man I loved; I just hope that my mom doesn't find out.

_**AN: I guess I can't count! I own 6 characters not 5! But any whoo, this is the longest it has ever taken me to get a chapter out; it won't take as long next time. Got any ideas fro this hit me up.**_


	8. Drunken lullabies

_**AN: Hello all! I'm very happy with all the responses I've been getting as I result of this fic. I'm trying my absolute hardest to get these chapters out to my readers as quick as possible. Don't give up on me!! -Miss Moofy-**_

_All that mattered was that I was once again able to be with the man I loved; I just hope that my mom doesn't find out._

When we finally broke apart, my breathing was ragged and my heartbeat was all haywire.

I was happy to note that Quil's breathing was as uneven as mine.

Finally tired of it's endless ringing I decided to turn my phone on silent.

We sat on the cliff for a few more moments before walking back to join the crowd; I noticed it had thinned out a lot while we were gone.

I still spotted some familiar faces but most of the people I saw were definitely not from the rez; I bet they were forks kids; they always came out to First beach when the weather was nice.

I checked my phone fore the time and was surprised to see that t was already almost 5 o'clock.

I needed to get home before my mom had a conniption fit.

I dialed my mom's number and it made it to the answering machine before she finally picked up.

"Hello Claire, are you having a good time at the beach?" I noticed her voice was very shaky as she talked.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it! Oh and Claire, tonight see if you can stay the night at Emily's house; I'm sure she'll say yes but ask her just in case."

I was beyond confused, a few day's ago it seemed as if she hated Emily.

"Ummmm o-kay I'll call her in a second. Why can't I come home tonight?"

She seemed hesitant to answer me, so I pressed harder, "Mom you can tell me, what's going on?"

Still she didn't answer.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke, "Claire, please, just this once, don't argue with me."

What the hell was going on?

I decided to tell her what she wanted to hear, "O-kay mom, I'll go to Aunt Emily's tonight. What time do you want me home tomorrow?"

"I'll call you." was all she said before hanging up on me.

I turned to Quil and saw that he was just as confused as me.

"Do you want me to check on her tonight during my shift?"

To his comment I just nodded my head.

I wasn't able to speak; I was too lost in thought.

What would cause my mom to freak out like that?

I didn't know but I intended to find out.

It was getting dark so I decided it was time to leave; I had to go find Jeff and tell him I didn't need him to drive me home first.

He wasn't hard to find at all.

(He actually found me.)

"Hey Jeffrey!"

"Hey Babe! How are you enjoyin your freedom?"

I smiled and Quil growled; I forgot he was so jealous.

Before I could answer Jeff spoke again, "I'm guessing this is the infamous Quil, am I right?"

He extended his tan, lean arm, and Quil grabbed his hand with his own.

"Quil, this is Jeffery; he's gay."

At these words Quil's tense figure eased up and Jeff laughed.

"Don't worry Quil, I'm not gonna steal your girl. She's pretty and all but that's not enough to turn me straight."

At that comment both boys laughed.

We all talked and laughed for I while before I pointed out that it was way passed 6, actually it was going on 7.

"Well Jeffery," Quil stated when we were about to leave, "It was really nice meeting you, and sorry for the whole jealous boyfriend thing."

Quil smiled sheepishly.

"Not a problem, I pull that same shit all the time."

With a final laugh both boys departed.

Quil and I made it to Emily's in a matter of minuets only to find the whole pack was there.

As soon as I walked in everybody surrounded me.

"Claire kid, long time no see! Sam your niece is a trouble maker, next stop's the pen!"

That smart ass comment was made by none other than Embry Call; one day I'm gonna really show that boy.

"Claire, sweetheart, how have been; we've all been missin out little trouble maker!" Kim remarked.

"I've been…bored! How'd you do on your test?"

"Aced it, what else?" she said with a smile.

I was bombarded with other hello's and snarky comments from the rest of the pack.

God I missed them so much!

After every one had their turn teasing me Sam came up to me, "We need to talk Claire, Quil you might want to come as well."

'Oh damn' I thought, 'this can't be good!'

The four of us, being me, Quil, Sam and Emily, walked silently to their bedroom upstairs; I had never seen Emily look so grim.

We all filed in and Sam closed the door behind us with a snap.

I guess fear was evident on my face because Sam told me to calm down I wasn't in trouble.

Well if I wasn't in trouble, why was everyone looking so grim?

My question was about to be answered.

"Claire," Emily started, "did your mom tell you your dad was coming in today?"

I shook my head.

"Well he did. He flew in sometime around three this after noon. He went by your house and no one was home except you mom. Apparently he just lost his job and was drinking quite heavily."

Was that all, my dad lost his job?

Right now I really hoped that was it.

It wasn't!

"He got really upset for some reason or another and so he decided to…take his frustrations out on your mom."

Her voice broke and she was unable to continue.

Sam picked up where she left off, "Claire, the hospital called us at around 6:30 to inform us that…"

It seemed as though he didn't want to continue but he did anyways

"Honey, your mom passed away! One of the bullets your dad fired hit a main artery and she lost too much blood."

I sat there on the bed, too shocked to even cry.

My mom and I had never been close but I still loved her.

After a while I found my voice, "What's gonna happen to me and Nicole?"

"Well sweetie, we can't seem to find Nicole. We have no clue where to look for her and her phone is off." Emily managed to choke out.

Nicole and my mom had always been close to one another, there was no doubt she was going to take this a lot harder than me.

Sam was speaking again, "You however are going to stay here with us, unless you want to go somewhere else, it's up to you kiddo."

I took a shaky breath before answering, "I'd like to stay here."

Then it was settled, I was now living with the Uley's.

I had one more question to ask before leaving the room, "Did they catch my dad?"

Sam just looked at me sadly before shaking his head no.

I walked with Quil to the spare bedroom that was now mine and stared at the plain white walls.

It hadn't quite sank in yet that my only mother was now gone and she was never, she could never, come back to me again.

Silently tears started running down my face.

Quil held me tight as salt water rivers ran down my face from my eyes.

After a while I had no more tears left in me to cry but I wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

I needed him now more than ever, with my psychotic father running lose, my sister missing and pregnant and my mother who was gone forever.

_**AN: Don't hate me for this. Everything is gonna work out for the couple in the end! Until that time keep reviewing!**_


	9. Breakdown

_**AN: This is the last chapter I'll be able to post this weekend. Sorry guys I'll be making a music video for my favorite band The Actress Adorable. Check them out on /theactressadorable. -Miss Moofy-**_

_I needed him now more than ever, with my psychotic father running lose, my sister missing and pregnant and my mother who was gone forever._

I woke up the next morning very confused about where I was.

It took a second before all the horrible happenings of last night rushed back into my mind.

A fresh wave of tears came over me.

I don't know how long I sat there crying before I heard a soft knock on the door; it was Emily.

She sat down next to me on the bed and wiped the tears off my face with her handkerchief.

"Claire, we found Nicole. I think you should come with us, she really needs you."

"What do you mean she needs me? Where is she?" I was silently praying she was o-kay.

Nicole and I had always disliked each other, but it would kill me if something bad happened to her too.

"She went into labor last night; that's why we couldn't get a hold of her. She called us this morning to tell us that she hasn't had the baby yet and wants us to be there when it's born. She doesn't know about your mom yet."

Quickly as I could I changed my clothes and threw my hair in a messy ponytail.

Sam and Emily left Sammie with Quil while we went to the hospital.

When we arrived there, a young nurse showed us to the room where the baby was being delivered.

Apparently she wanted a natural birthing so she was sitting half naked in a giant bathtub looking thing filled with water.

The nurse told us only one of us could be with her during delivery so I was escorted into the room alone.

Nicole looked like she was in serious pain as looked very relieved to see a familiar face.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand to show her my support.

During every contraction she squeezed my hand so tight I thought it was going to break off.

The room was quiet except for Nicole's screams and my consoling words to her; which were having very little effect.

After about three hours of this, she finally pushed the baby out and I was told to leave while they cleaned up Nicole and her new baby girl.

Emily, Sam and I waited in the waiting room for I don't even know how long before the same nurse came to show us into her room.

When we walked in, Nicole was laying on her bed with her new baby in her arms.

"Hello Nicole, have you named her yet?"

She smiled at me (she must have been on a lot of drugs because she never does that) and shook her head no.

"I'm waiting for mom to get here so she can help me."

Uh oh! I didn't know weather or not to tell her so I looked at Emily.

"Nicole, sweetheart, she won't be coming." Emily told her, "She was shot last night and honey, she didn't make it, I'm sorry."

Nicole looked crestfallen for a second before asking, "Claire, would you like to help me name her?"

I just nodded.

Then Nicole asked, "Should I give her our last name, or her father's?"

"Ours, definitely!" I answered without hesitation, "I thought you didn't know who the father was."

"Oh I did, he's a rich ass snob who didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. Just wait 'til he's slapped with child support."

(That's more like the Nicole I know.)

"Well I'm glad you're keeping the baby, did you have any names in mind?"

"Well," Nicole started, "I was thinking, I really like the name Heather."

I smiled, "Heather's a beautiful name."

"What do you think her middle name should be?"

I thought for a second before answering, "Michelle."

"Heather Michelle Young, I love it."

"Heather Michelle, it's such a lovely name," exclaimed Emily.

Nicole filled out the birth certificate and we chatted for a while before the nurse came in and told us it was time to leave so the baby could be fed.

The drive home was silent but comfortable.

When we arrived home (it feels weird thinking of their home as mine now too) Quil and Sammie were playing outside.

Well actually Sammie was running around chasing butterflies and Quil was watching him with an amused smile on his face.

I had never thought about it until now but Quil would make a great dad.

I practically jumped out of the car, ran to Quil and threw my arms around his neck.

Of course he caught me effortlessly and hugged be back.

"How's the baby?"

"She's absolutely gorgeous! She has a bunch of curly brown hair and hey eyes…they're blue, who in my family has blue eyes?"

Quil laughed, "Baby's usually have light eyes when they're first born but they will get darker. What did she name her?"

"Heather Michelle Young." I said with a smile

"What's she gonna do after she get's out of the hospital?"

I'm glad Quil was always so concerned.

"Well, she's gonna sue her baby daddy and get child support from him but other than that I don't know; we really didn't talk about that."

"For being 18 she's pretty smart and strong willed; I know she'll figure this out. Besides, I'll always be there for her if you want me to be."

I didn't have a response to what was just said so instead I kissed him.

There was a loud "EEEEEEEEEEEEW!!" in the background.

I turned around and there was Sammie making a sick face and gagging noises.

Wow, for a four year old he sure did over exaggerate.

With a laugh Quil picked Sammie up and threw him in the air and started bantering with him.

"What's the matter little man? Do you think kissing is gross?"

Sammie giggled and nodded his head.

"You kiss your mommy everyday though."

"I know, but that's a cuz I laah my mommy."

Quil laughed, "And I love Claire!"

"I laah Cwaire too!"

Sam walked out of the front door and clapped Quil on the back, "Looks like you've got some competition."

Quil turned to me, "Who's it gonna be Claire, me or the little man?"

I pretended to think about my answer before saying, "Well Quil, Sammie beats you in looks but I don't think I could stand being second best to his mom."

I wrinkled my nose and Quil and Sam laughed.

I've been getting laughed at a lot lately, haven't I?

_**AN: I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys before I leave for the weekend. It's not my best work but I didn't want to leave my readers with nothing. I will make it up to you when I get back. Check out the band that has torn me away from my readers, /theactressadorable.**_


	10. High school never ends

_**AN: I apologize to my readers. I was gone longer than I expected. Making a music video is hard work. If you would like to see what I was doing while I was gone check out /NWKM and click on when did summer begin. I will make it up to you guys for not posting sooner. -Miss Moofy-**_

_I've been getting laughed at a lot lately, haven't I?_

Nicole had to stay in the hospital for 2 days until she was released and the first thing she did was accept Emily's invitation and moved into the guest room with me.

It was only temporary though.

She found a lawyer really expensive lawyer and sued Michael, Heather's father.

They won their child support case and the judge also made him pay for her lawyer.

She gets a nice fat check every month and decided to move out.

She moved into a really small 2 bedroom house not far from here, hired a sitter and took on a full time job as waitress at a grill and bar in forks.

You wouldn't believe the amount of money she makes in tips in one night.

During everything that was happening, school snuck up on me

I wasn't ready to go back but it started anyways.

Wendy and I went to the mall in Port Angeles a few weeks before it started to improve our wardrobe.

We were going for a very simple look this year.

All the preps were trying to go scene and weren't pulling it off at all.

Wearing loud clothes just so people would notice them, pretty pathetic if you ask me.

We were going for just plain single colored shirts, skinny jeans, and white converse; very simple.

While every one else was wearing wild prints and a lot of black we would be different.

I got my hair died; since it was already black I got my tips bleached white.

Wendy thought it was pretty cool but her parents won't allow her to do anything like that to her hair.

It's really such a bummer.

Wendy and I were taking all the same classed so our schedules were exactly the same, which was good.

I could help her in Algebra II and she could cheat off me in World history; while she helped me in French and let me copy the homework I didn't do.

It worked out perfectly.

It was the morning of the first day and I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Getting ready, throwing things in my bag, getting ready, making my lunch, and did I say getting ready.

This was my junior year and I was nervous.

_**(When she was 16 she was a sophomore and it's been a while since her mom dies and Nicole had a baby so summer is over, hope no one is confused)**_

After running around for over an hour, Quil came to pick me up.

I gladly jumped into his truck as he headed for the school.

"Are you ready for school C?"

"Haha not even a little,"

He took my hand in his and said, "You'll be fine. Think of it this way, next year you'll be top dog."

He smiled and I laughed; he always made me feel better.

It didn't take long to get to the school and when we got there Quil parked so we could say goodbye.

He leaned over in his seat to kiss me when a there was a sharp knock on the Quil's window.

An old lady, with a very vulture like face, gray hair and a very skinny hunched body was standing there.

She looked at Quil then shook her head before walking away.

That happened to be my Literature teacher this year.

Great, I was already off to a bad start.

Quil just chuckled before doing what he was intending to do before we were interrupted.

The kiss was very chaste but very sweet.

I was going to miss being able to kiss him whenever I wanted to.

Being stranded in school for 60 hours a week, was 60 hours I couldn't kiss Quil.

High school sucked.

Only one more year after this, I told myself.

Then I could be with Quil forever.

I had decided a long time ago that collage wasn't for me and when I told Quil he looked disappointed.

He told me, "I want you to take every opportunity you have. I don't want you to have any regrets Claire."

"I will never regret choosing you!"

"Claire, collage was always your dream when you were little."

"I'm not so little anymore Quil."

He smiled sadly, "I know, I know."

Remembering the conversation made me think; I knew Quil wanted what's best for me but would he be disappointed if I didn't go.

I knew that I certainly couldn't disappoint Quil.

By that time I had made it to first period, Literature consequently.

The teacher walked in as the bell was ringing and began explaining the rules.

I zoned out having heard all this before but was taken away from my daydream abruptly when I heard my name being mentioned.

"I don't want anymore examples like Miss Young this morning. PDA is simply not accepted."

Wow, I thought to myself, she NEEDS to get laid.

The rest of the day went on without to much excitement; like the first day of school usually is.

When the bell finally rang me and Wendy went to sit under the tree we decided to meet at.

I knew Quil was going to be late because there was a meeting so I told him I would wait and Wendy just didn't want to go home yet.

My car was sitting in Jake's shop.

In all actuallity it didn't matter if i had a car or not; I prefered riding with Quil.

We sat under the tree and talked for about a half an hour before Quil pulled up.

We hugged and said our goodbyes; I told her I would get on myspace later and message her.

I hoped in the truck with Quil and the first thing I did was kiss him.

He laughed and said, "Slow down kiddo, you just got in!"

I knew he wasn't complaining, "I know but I need to make up for the almost 9 hours I didn't see you."

He smiled and kissed me again.

We drove to Emily's in comfortable silence, with our hands laced in the seat beside us.

When we pulled into the driveway my heart almost stopped, my dad was standing with the sheriff in the front yard.

_**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. I was gone longer than I planned on being. I will update again soon. Please forgive me and keep reading because drama is coming up!**_


	11. Psycho by Puddle of Mudd

_**AN: I want to thank everybody for being so supportive! My first fic is going along better than I thought I would! Thanks for All the reviews and the author & story favorites. It excites me to see people enjoying my work. -Miss Moofy-**_

_When we pulled into the driveway my heart almost stopped, my dad was standing with the sheriff in the front yard._

I cautiously got out of the truck and walked over to Sam and Emily who were standing on the porch staring at my father.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Claire!" Emily hissed, "Watch your mouth young lady!"

"Why is he here?"

I was near hysterics; even Quil standing beside me and comforting me didn't help.

Sam looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, "His trial was yesterday, he was found innocent. Most of the evidence they found was circumstantial and couldn't be used."

He got off; was this a fucking joke?

My dad finally spoke, "I thought you'd be glad to see me Claire-bear!"

"Don't call me that! As a matter of fact, don't talk to me at all!"

I couldn't help but say everything that was on my mind.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?"

I didn't wait for his answer before continuing.

"This game is called never have I ever; here are the rules,"

My words were layered thick with sarcasm.

"Hold up one of your hands, and I'm gonna tell you things I've never done. If you've done it you have to put a finger down."

The police officer was looking at me like I was crazy; my father looked amused.

"I've never shot someone I love; I guess that's one finger out for you."

"I've never lied to a judge; there's another one you've done!"

My voice kept getting louder and louder.

"I've never cheated on my significant other; haha you've done that too."

"I've never broken the law; murder is against the law last time I checked!"

"Hmm last question; I've never, not felt remorse for hurting someone."

"Wow Dad, you really suck at this game; you're out already!"

He tried to defend himself, "Claire, do you really think they would have let me go if I was guilty?"

"You might be able to fool 12 idiot jurors but you can't fool me."

"You're a sick, foul, disgusting, dick-ass, scum-fuck!"

By this time I was yelling; the smirk on my father's face was clearly visible.

"Now Claire, watch you mouth young lady."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you fucking bastard!"

"Claire Melissa Young!" Emily scolded, "Watch your language!"

I sighed, "Yes Aunt Emily."

Keeping with the sarcasm I made my exit, "I apologize that you had to drive all the way over here from prison, just find out that you're a terrible liar; better luck next time."

I smiled fakely and ran inside.

I could hear everything that was being said from my window.

"Get the hell off my property; you are no longer family, you are no longer welcome here!"

I recognized that as Sam's voice.

"Last time I checked, Sam, Claire was still my daughter."

"She's 17 now, she's an adult." I heard Quil state.

_**(17 is the legal age in Texas, I'm not sure what it is in Washington.)**_

"You're absolutely right, so for now I'll leave but I'll be back sooner than you think."

Was that I threat?

"I'll find a way to get Claire back, adult or not, she's still my daughter."

With that he and the sheriff left and I heard Emily, Sam and Quil come inside.

Like I knew he would, Quil came straight to my room to make sure I was o-kay.

"Claire…can I come in?"

I couldn't say no to Quil, so I allowed him to come in.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. If I had any idea that he would be here, I wouldn't have brought you over here."

What? Why was he blaming himself?

"Don't apologize Quil; it's not your fault."

"I know but I just hate seeing you like this. I want to do everything I can to make you o-kay again."

Quil was so perfect and I'm so glad that he's mine; even though I really don't deserve him.

Quil stayed with me the whole night, drying my tears and making me feel better.

Finally at around 6:30 I passed out.

When I woke up the next day I was alone.

I looked at my clock and realized how early it was; it was barely passed 7 in the morning.

So much for a good nights sleep, I thought to myself.

I silently climbed out of my bed and headed for the kitchen.

It didn't surprise me when I heard the voices of the pack coming from there; they were always having meeting over here.

I was about to turn around and go back to my room so I wouldn't disrupt the meeting but that was before I heard my name being said.

I can't help that I'm a naturally curious person; I decided to listen in.

"She can't stay here, he's not stupid, he'll find a way to get her!"

I recognized that voice as Quil's.

"I know that! What the hell do you propose we do? I care as much as you do for her Quil; she _is _my damn niece you know!"

"I know Sam; I'm sorry."

"No don't be. All this stress is just really getting to me. Getting down to business; Claire can't go anywhere unattended and I will need you guys working double for a while."

I heard a chorus of groans at that news.

I didn't blame them though; all that just because of me?

It was extremely unnecessary to go through that much trouble for me.

"Quil," I heard Sam say, "I want you and Claire to go away for a while and Seth I want you and Leah to follow them to make sure he's not."

"Where do you want me to take her?"

"I don't care. Take her as far away as you need to but don't break the rules because I will know!"

"Seth and Leah, I want you guys to stay with them constantly. If she goes to the bathroom at a public place, I want Leah to go with her. She must never be left alone."

"When do you want us to leave?"

"Quil, I want you and Claire to leave tonight. Seth and Leah I want you two to leave a few hours after them. Go wake Claire up and tell her to pack as many things as she can."

That was when I decided to make my entrance, "I'm already up."

_**AN: O-kay this was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. I hope you like it better than I do. I was having trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter. I'll do better on the next one I promise! **_

_**(OH!! & for the people who PM'd me I will start putting the artist next to the song for the chapter titles. Sorry D let me update you!! Kiss Kiss, Chris Brown; Confessions, Usher (Those are the only two hip hop and R&B songs); Congratulations I hate you, Alesana; Business before love, The Elation; Extraordinary girl, Green Day; Moan, Cute is what we aim for; Find a way, The used; Drunken Lullabies, Flogging molly; Breakdown, Forever the sickest kids & High school never ends, Bowling for soup.)**_


	12. Thank God I'm Pretty by Emilie Autumn

_**AN: O-kay long time no write, I'm really sorry about that. I have to legit excuse as to why I've been away so long. I just hope my loyal fans will forgive me && keep reading and sending killer reviews because I love to know how you guys feel about what I put out. -Miss Moofy-**_

That was when I decided to make my entrance, "I'm already up."

"Claire, what are you doing up so early; you just barely fell asleep?" came Quil's worrying voice.

"I dunno, I guess I wasn't tired anymore," I shrugged my shoulders and went to find food.

I found a muffin left in the oven, awww Emilie remembered to save me one.

"Quil will you come help me pack?" I asked before grabbing my muffin and heading to my room.

I didn't bother waiting for the answer, I knew he wouldn't say no to me.

Without looking at any of the pack members, I left the kitchen and went to my room.

Sitting my muffin carefully down on my dresser, I began grabbing clothes and stuffing them into my bag.

I had no clue where we were going so I wanted to be prepared.

Everything from a formal dress to one of Quil's old shirts to my favorite bikini and of course my shampoo and what not.

It took a about 20 minuets to get packed and then it was time for goodbyes.

I had no idea when I was going to see any of them again and that depressed me.

Saying bye to Emilie was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.

By the time I had finished my farewells I was hysterical and Quil had to carry me outside to his truck.

As we were pulling out of the driveway I started blowing kisses to the pack hoping I would see them soon.

Not long after we left, I fell asleep (with my head in Quil's lap of course).

I was half way conscious when I felt us stopping somewhere.

Opening my eyes and sitting up I could see we were at a gas station, which reminded me, I really had to pee.

Forgetting what Uncle Sam had said about Leah coming to the bathroom with me, I got out of the truck to find the restrooms.

I went inside the little store and started searching for the bathrooms when I felt like someone was following me.

I quickened my pace and I heard the footsteps behind me quicken too.

That's when the panic set in, I set off in a run to the back of the store where I found the bathroom and locked myself inside.

My breathing was shallow and I listened at the door for and sounds that might help me identify who was chasing me.

When there came a loud knock on the door, it caught me by surprise and I yelped in fright.

"Claire, It's Leah, What do you think you're doing wandering off by yourself?"

"Sam will have my ass if something happens to you!"

I knew she was right and I felt really bad for not letting her know where I was going.

I quickly peed and washed my hands then went out to apologize to her.

She shouldn't have to put her ass on the line for some idiot teenager who couldn't follow simple rules.

Before I found Leah, saw Quil at the counter about to pay for the gas.

Quickly I grabbed like 10 candy bars, I walked up to Quil and put them in him hand.

I kissed him on the cheek, "thanks, I love you," and walked out of the store before he could object.

I found my way to the truck and saw Seth sitting in the bed looking exhausted.

"Seth! I just made Quil buy us some candy bars and I got you your favorite, Baby Ruth!"

After I told him that I saw him noticeable perk up, "Oh Claire, what would I do without you?"

I knew he mean it to be rhetorical but I replied anyways, "Die Probably."

He laughed then nodded in agreement.

My full attention was on Seth, so I was scared to death when Quil came up behind me and grabbed me.

"Your candy, Miss thang!," he joked and handed me the bag.

I threw three Baby Ruth's to Seth, three Hershey bars to Leah and three Take 5's to Quil before getting my own candy out.

Needless to say, the wolves scarfed the candy in record time.

After about another hour in the truck I began to get antsy and impatient.

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil, where are we going?" I whined.

Quil laughed, "I don't know yet Claire-bear, how does Hollywood sound?"

My mind went completely blank for about 2 seconds after he said that.

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed, "You're taking me to Hollywood?"

"Yup, we should be there sometime in the early morning." He shrugged like it was nothing.

I told Quil once that it was my dream to leave the little town of La Push and make to Hollywood one day.

I guess he never forgot.

"Quil I love you!!," I told him.

I threw my arms around him neck and asked him, "How fast are your reflexes?"

With a puzzled look on his face he answered, "10 times better than any human's."

That was good enough for me, I turned his face towards me and kissed him.

The truck didn't swerve once, so I guess his reflexes were pretty good.

Sadly the kiss didn't last that long because of Sam's rules, but I was almost 18 so we'd be free soon from that soon.

The time was dragging and I was so bored so I wanted to turn on the radio.

Rule number one with Quil is don't mess with his radio.

As soon as I raised my hand to turn it on he smacked my hand away, not hard but with authority.

How was I supposed to convince Quil to let me touch his radio?

This was going to be one tough challenge and it was definitely going to help me pass the time.

I turned to look at Quil with the saddest face I could make and pleaded, "But Quil, I'm bored, I just want to listen to music."

"Nice try kiddo, hands off!"

Wow, it had been years since he called me kiddo, I hate being so much younger than him, it gives him the right to say things like that.

But I'm glad he said it, I knew exactly how to win this war now.

"Quil, I hate when you call me kiddo, it makes me feel so much younger than you."

"I hate feeing like a silly little girl when I'm with you."

I bowed my head and stared at my hands pretending to look depressed.

"Claire, you are a silly little girl, you're my silly little girl."

He grabbed my hand and continued talking.

"You're also my little world class actress, and no you still can't touch my radio."

He smiled victoriously and I pouted, I guess he knew me to well.

I wasn't giving up yet.

"Fine I guess I'll find another way to occupy my time."

I scooted myself all the way over to the opposite side of the truck and propped my elbows up of the window edge.

I inconspicuously I pushed out my chest && rolled down the window so the wind could blow my hair.

I knew Quil could only see my back so I started winking and blowing kisses at random guys as they drove past.

After about the 10th car Quil started getting agitated, "Claire, stop that, if one more guy honks at you so help me god…"

He was so mad he didn't even finish his sentence, that was a bad sign but I just played innocent.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about Quil, how do you know it's not a bunch of chicks honking at you?"

He stared at me intently for a few moments before sighing in defeat, "Princess Claire, the radio is yours."

I squealed in delight, "Haha I win! Don't worry Quil, in all fairness, you should have known I was going to win."

He smiled my smile and nodded, "Yeah I should have, I know I can never say no to you so I don't know why I try."

**_AN: So how was that? I know it was pretty much pointless, but it was a transition chappie. I'm working on the next one as we speak. I hope to get at least 2 more chapters out to you guys before Hanukkah starts on Monday. (I'm not Jewish, my best friend is and this is my first ever Hanukkah. I'm so exited.) As always please R&R._**


	13. Goodnight Goodnight by Maroon5

**AN: So it's been about a gazillion years. I am truly and sincerely sorry for the very long wait; there is no excuse for such behavior. Please keep reading though. Disclaimer: I don't own anything and that good stuff. -Miss Moofy- **

_He smiled my smile and nodded, "Yeah I should have, I know I can never say no to you so I don't know why I try."_

Sometime between here and the Cali line I guess I must have passed out because the next thing I know we're parked in front of a really nice hotel.

Still feeling a little groggy, I opened my door and practically fell out onto the blacktop.

Quil grabbed our bags before I could even attempt to reach for them.

I grabbed his unoccupied hand and led him to the front lobby so we could check in.

Because I was still half-asleep everything happened in a haze, it was almost dream like.

Before I knew it Quil was unlocking the door to our room and the first thing I did was fall into bed.

Quil changed into his PJs and climbed in next to me.

There was no Sam to interfere now.

I snuggled into his arm and I was out like a light and plunged into a terrible dream.

I heard the sharp _tap, tap, tap, _of pebbles hitting the glass on the window.

There was only one window in out room so I went to investigate.

It was pitch black outside but as I squinted my eyes I began to make-out a figure but I wasn't sure who it was.

Now that they had gotten my attention the pebbles stopped.

They slowly walked forward and stepped into the halo of light cast by a street lamp and I felt my stomach drop.

It was my father.

Words can't begin to describe the look on his smug face.

Just like he promised he would, he found me.

My breathing sped up along with my heart; I was panicking and I knew it.

That's when I heard the pebbles again.

I opened my eyes, very confused and frightened.

The sound of the pebbles hitting the glass was very real and my dream instantly flooded back into my mind.

I carefully and cautiously peeked my head over the window sill and glimpsed outside.

Just like in my dream it was pitch black outside but unlike my dream it wasn't my father who was throwing them, it was Leah!

A breathed a sigh of relief and slid the window open.

Quil was still asleep and I really didn't wasn't to wake him so I whisper-yelled out the Window to her.

"Leah, you scared the shit out of me! What do you want?"

"Is Quil asleep?" she whisper-yelled back.

"Yeah, why?"

"Seth is running low, he needs a break."

I completely empathized with Seth; I know my uncle works them really hard and he is still the young one.

I held up my finger telling Leah to wait just a minute and walked from the window to Quil's bedside.

I didn't want to wake him up but I knew Seth needed a break, he had be running all day.

"Quil, wake up honey," I softly cooed into his ear as I shook his shoulder gently.

Unexpectedly, Quil popped up like a cork and instantly began questioning me.

"Claire, are you okay?"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Did something happen?"

I put my hands to his face and quietly shushed him before answering his questions.

"I'm just fine; nothing is wrong; and no, nothing happened."

He looked a bit confused then asked, "Why did you wake me up then?"

"Do you need something sweetheart?"

I love that he's always thinking of me.

"No it's not me, Seth is running on empty."

"Will you switch with him so he can take a nap? He's been running all day."

"Leah's at the window if you need to talk to her."

He went over and poked his out, confirming my story.

They spoke fast and quiet.

Damn werewolves and their advanced capabilities.

Quil closed the window so I assumed everything was settled.

"So what's going on?" I asked him

"Seth should be up here in about 2 seconds then I can leave."

They weren't about to leave me unattended for any length of time.

My face fell into a pout.

As much as I knew it was necessary for him to go patrol I didn't want him to leave.

He saw my look and instantly knew.

"It'll just be for a few hours Claire-Bear!"

We both knew that I knew that; it didn't change the fact that I would still miss him.

At that moment we heard a card slide into the lock and permit access.

Speak of the Devil, there was Seth and he looked rough!

I could see he was dead, tired.

He fell onto the bed that Quil and I weren't occupying and was out in no time.

"Awe poor Seth," I clicked my tongue and shook my head in empathy.

"I guess I need to go know, try to go back to sleep baby."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

He smiled but I knew it was forced.

He didn't want to leave anymore than I wanted him to.

We shared a soft, sweet, kiss but no more words.

He walked out the door without looking back; it was easier that way.

Reluctantly I fell back onto the bed.

It was still warm from where Quil occupied it, just moments ago.

I laid back down and started thinking about my dream.

I knew it was more than just a dream, it was a premonition.

My dad was going to find me and get a hold of me one way or another.

Quil might be a werewolf but my dad is a lot smarter than all four of us combined.

I was scared and I didn't even have Quil here to comfort me.

All I had for company now was snoring coming from Seth and the buzzing worry in my head.

The buzzing was like a lullaby and soon I was asleep again praying that the terrible dream would stay away…at least until Quil came back.

**AN: I hope you can see where this is going. As always R&R please and if it takes me a while to write back again blow me up and be persistent. Don't let me go off like that again. I'm really so sorry.**


End file.
